Promises
by Firenzie
Summary: Yes, yes, (*sigh*) it is another retarded song fic from me and it's 'N*SYNC. The song is sweet though, and it's Lily and James. Kind of stupid and cheesy, but bear with me, people.


Promises

"This I Promise You"

** **

**A/N:** The person singing is James Potter to Lily Potter before/during Voldemort is about to kill them. Brief summaries of their relationship, and I wanted to keep it short. This song seems perfect for James and Lily.

P.S. Thanks to April for dedicating a fic to me! I guess I can dedicate this to you since after I read your story I felt like I should write more James/Lily stories. Especially since you L/J fans are going to kill me after you read this one James/McGonagall story I wrote.

**WARNING!**: _Fluff and cheese factor is dangerously high_.

**Disclaimer**: Alas, these wonderful characters are not mine. James, Lily, everyone and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and her crew. I only own Lily's maiden name that I used, but I actually got the idea from Sliders; Wade's last name (Welles). Even this song ("This I Promise You") isn't mine, of course, it belongs to 'N*SYNC, but don't flame me for it if you hate them. 

***

_ _

_When the visions around you,_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you,_

_Are secrets and lies_

_ _

Of course Lily Potter knew what her husband James was singing about. More tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered. It was at the point of her life when anything seemed to make her cry, in her first year. So many bad things had happened during that year: endless fights, arguments, lies, disputes, rivalry, secrets…just being away from her family, her friends, everything she had grown up with was bad enough.

_ _

_I'll be your strength,_

_I'll give you hope,_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call,_

_Was standing here all along..._

_ _

But James Potter, also a Gryffindor first-year, had come to young Lily Welles' side. He helped to stop her crying. He was what he was saying. Her strength, her hope, the one she could call, rely on anytime she needed him. And he had been there for her all along. 

_ _

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

_ _

Over the years, the two had become much more than just best friends. In their fifth year, both of them realized they were in love, but refused to admit it. Everyone saw it, and urged James to ask Lily out. Still he waited.

Finally, in her sixth year, he asked her out. She had happily and instantly agreed, and Hogwarts remembered them as one of the best couples to ever attend the school. 

One starry night, James took Lily up to the Astronomy Tower. He confessed his love for her and made a promise to her. He promised to love her forever: until he died, even after that. He would always be there for her if she needed anything.

_ _

_I've loved you forever,_

_In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never..._

_Will you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart (give you my heart)_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow,_

_Forever has now begun..._

_ _

That was almost identical to James vow to Lily at their wedding a few years after they had graduated from Hogwarts. He was right. At that moment when he said his promise, nothing would be able to tear the two of them apart. Nothing. 

_ _

_Just close your eyes _

_Each loving day _

_I know this feeling won't go away _

# Till the day my life is through

_This I promise you..._

_This I promise you…_

_ _

Another promise. That his love for Lily would never die. Lily was sure it never would. She was sure that her love for James would never fade away either.

_ _

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life, baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all..._

_ _

Just a year after James and Lily were married, they had a child. Harry James Potter. 

The time of Lily's pregnancy was horrible for both of them. Yet James said he would do anything for Lily. Because he knew that if anything bad ever happened to Lily, he wouldn't be able to stay alive. So he gave her everything.

_ _

_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you, baby_

_ _

Voldemort blasted their door open with a jet of green light. He cackled loudly, an evil laugh, which chilled the family's bones.

James tried to hold Voldemort back. He did his best to fight him. But his efforts had failed. While Lily hushed young Harry, she saw a burst of green light and heard a deathly shout. Tears fell down her face. Her husband was dying.

_ _

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_ _

She rushed to his side as he fell down. Voldemort laughed watching them. 

James was slowly dying. "I tried to protect you…and Harry…" he said weakly.

She was crying too much to answer. "You can't die…"

"I can. But my love for you never will. Remember that, Lily." 

"I love you too…" she whispered softly.

At his final moments, with his last ounce of strength, he said, "Protect Harry…I love y–" But then he died in Lily's arms.

"Give me the boy!" Voldemort yelled.

Anger like Lily had never known coursed through her. "You can't have Harry!" He had gotten James, he would probably get her, but he would never kill their son. 

"Fine then…I'll take you instead." 

"Go ahead!" she shouted bravely. It was the only way to save Harry. 

He cackled. "Foolish girl…" He blasted another stream of green light. 

Willingly, she died. "I will always love you Harry," she whispered. "James…I'm coming to join you…"

_Every word I say is true_

# This I promise you

_Ooh, I promise you..._

_ _

Lily and James reunited again in heaven. After sharing a long kiss, and crying over the loss of their son, they began to talk. 

"I'm sorry," James said.

"For what?" Lily asked.

"I never kept my promises," he admitted.

"But you did," Lily said, because he had. 

Then they kissed, and walked hand in hand into the golden gates of heaven. And still, to this day, James' promises are kept. 

***

What did I tell you? Dangerously cheesy, even more than Cheetos. Thanks for reading. Review, m'kay?__


End file.
